


I'm Alive

by XCorrupted_EmperorX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut, Uprising, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCorrupted_EmperorX/pseuds/XCorrupted_EmperorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were nothing more than a cop with a missing memory of your past. You had been determined to try and go into the fire of your memory but with these Mutants of the world inhabiting your city you have to spend your precious time chasing them. Your normal routine won't stay normal for much longer unfortunately and you'll be thrown into the fire, forced to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep on Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> This was like, a sudden idea I had while watching the Avengers for the seven hundredth time and decided to do a little twist on One Piece. Gotta make smut and angst for this.

"Hey! Hold it!" you yelled as you ran after the criminal as they ran into a back alley hand on your waist as you prepped yourself for the possible assault. The guy simply tipped his cowboy hat and smirked before lighting fire to his heels and shooting up and over the alleyway. He had escaped with his stupid mutant like powers again. You huffed as you walked back out being greeted by your ride along. "Who was that?" the pink haired male asked as he adjusted his glasses. "That was Fire Fist. He's a criminal in other words." you said with your arms crossed. "One of those mutants in our quaint little city of ours." you said as you looked at the alley, scorch marks on the wall. Except this city wasn't small at all, it was big bustling city right next to a beach and a port on one side with imports and exports every day. It was practically like it's own little world. 

A big sized city with so many illegal things going on and only so much help from the law. As you were a cop, someone trying to good. But there were these things called 'mutants'. They'd pop up every now and then. Some you caught and others would escape and slip through your fingers every time. You had nothing against them either, they just seemed to always be doing bad is all. 

"Coby, get in the car. We'll head back to headquarters." you told him as you left the alleyway with a huff. You'd hoped you could catch one but they got more crafty as time went on and they always were good at hiding themselves too.

"Have you ever caught a mutant? Besides usual criminals?" Coby asked as you chuckled and smiled. "No, once I got close though, he was a tricky one. But I let him go, because of that fire in his eyes. He's helped me a couple times since." she said with a smile as the two arrived back at the station. A foggy memory coming back you as you thought deeply of the firey memory as you drove back to the station. 

-

Smoker sighed as you reported to him, his usual two cigars in his mouth as he looked up at you. Coby shivering in fear as he stood next to in front of the powerful man. "You can leave Coby. I need to talk to her." he said as Coby saluted and left the office in record time. You looked at the man with a look of determination as he sighed once more slicking his hair back. "I can't keep having you not catch a single one of these mutants. I know Fire Fist is one you want to keep going after but you've gotta stop going after him and go after someone else." he said as you glanced towards the floor and back up. "I know it has to do with your past. Tashigi used to know Zoro rather well, just because he had fire powers doesn't mean he's from your past specifically. Your memory can become confusing [name]...." he said as you shook your head.

"I just know he had something to do with it Chief! Believe me when I say that!" you said with your fists clenched in front of you. " But....If you don't mind. I'll stop chasing him, and chase him on my free time." you told him as he sighed but smirked. "Fine." he grumbled looking away and out the window as you smiled at him. "Thank you Smokey~!" you yelled as you left with a smile.

You sighed as you left work, out of uniform and in comfortable clothes as you walked to your crappy little car that was barely holding together. You got in and sat down looking at the picture hanging in a locket from your mirror in the car. The two smiling happily with a happy daughter in hand. You sighed finally turning the engine as you drove out of work and on your way home. All of those happy memories were just a glimmer, a commercial break compared to the cruel world you actually live in. 

The last kiss of your mother and the anger of your father. As well as the fire and ever since then fire had been your weakness, something in it made you freeze. You were determined to overcome it though. Become stronger than your fear, biggest reason why you joined the police. To become intimidating, but that got you practically nowhere. You sighed with your head resting on the steering wheel as you looked up at the apartment building a few blocks away. 

You got out of the car as you walked down the street after locking said car. Your phone buzzing as you smiled and answered it. "Hey!" 

"What's up? Nami told me you got your ass handed to you by Smoker again. Did you let someone go?" came the snarky reply of your favorite hunter. "Hardy har har, yes....I can never catch one and there's one that always finds a way to meet with me once day and escape, he always has fun with it too." you grumbled as the firey male flashed in your mind. "Sounds like your regular game of Cat and Mouse. You should just let him go." Zoro said with a full mouth on the other end as you walked into the building, phone between you shoulder and cheek. "No, I have too many questions for him." you said quietly as Zoro scoffed. "If I knew any better I'd say you have a crush on the mutant!" he said with a laugh, before he went silent and laughed a little more. 

"Asshole! I'm being serious!" you grumbled as you walked to your door and unlocked it. "I'M HUNGRY~!!!" came the usual loud yell of your apartment neighbors as you smiled. "Alright Zoro, What are you doing tomorrow?" you asked him as he sniffled. "I got a tip that some Mutant is in leagues with the Police forces, so i'm doing some undercover work." he said as you sighed. "Be careful, I don't want to have to come rescue your ass." you said as he chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later [name]." he said as you both said your goodbye's and you sat your phone on the counter. 

Zoro was there through thick and thin, you both knew one another since you were kids. His first crush and other best friend died in a freak accident. He doesn't blame anyone, other than the fact he wants to be the best Hunter there is for her. You found it admirable and sweet of him, he had been worried about you ever since you recovered. 

Things hadn't been the same since. And things were about to change even more.


	2. Enter:Fire Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this isn't some crappy story, but to me it is XD

You woke up to your neighbors fighting about something, weird there was only one voice, must've been crazy. You sighed at their usual loudness as you checked your phone seeing several messages from Zoro and then one voicemail. Your eyebrows scrunched together as you lifted the phone to your ear to listen. 

"[name], Turns out I was right. He's working as a deputy and they're taking me in as a criminal. I might be killed or in jail by tomorrow. Some straw hat guy is helping me out though. I'll call you soon to let you know what happens." he said as he hung up shortly after. You immediately grabbed your gun and hooked it to your belt and hid it under a large shirt and hid a few knives as well as you walked out, locking your door as a familiar figure walked out of the apartment beside you. 

"Shut up Luffy! I know! I'm on my way!!!" he yelled into the phone as he shut the door and stopped to look at you. Your phone ringing again as you ignored it, staring at the black haired male. "YOU!!" you yelled in unison, fingers pointing at one another. "You live next to me?!"

"How did I never notice?!" you yelled as you look down at your hands. "Some cop you are." he said with a shit eating grin. Your phone kept buzzing more urgently as you finally picked it up. "Yeah?" you answered.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU PICKING UP!? BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD REASON!!!" Zoro yelled into the phone as you cringed. "Where are you?" you asked him as you walked away from the mutant and down the stairs. "I'm stuck at the docks with this guy named Luffy. He's helped me out a lot and he is a Mutant but just hear me out when we are all said and done." he said as you deadpanned at the fact Zoro was helping and letting a Mutant help him. He went after them, not became friends with them! 

"Fine, i'll be there soon." you said as the black haired male stood there confused at you walking away from him and not even turning back as you ran out. The half naked male running after you and out into the open and bustling city. "Hey!" he called as he ran up to you. "I'm here to help. My brothers in some trouble and from what I heard him say he's at the docks with him." he said as he walked beside you. 

You only huffed as you continued to walk on. Ace putting a hand over his hat as he walked faster to keep up with your pace. "Hey, don't get all angry at me. I'm just offering a hand. I'm not harming you or anything." he said as you looked up at him, in the eyes. And that was the first time you two had made eye contact in maybe ten years. A memory returning as it flashed in your mind and caused you to flinch. "[name]..." he said as you looked away from him and continued on. " Come on." you said as you climbed into your car, him climbing in as well as you buckled up. "What?" he asked, noticing your glare.

"Ah, yes. 'Safety first'" he said with sarcastic air quotes before strapping himself into the car and crossing his buff arms. They weren't that buff, get a hold of yourself and stop staring at the hot mutant. You huffed before speeding off for the docks. 

-

When you got there you saw, Luffy and and Zoro just waving nonchalantly with a smile on their face. A bunch of men beaten up and one big ax wielding man laying on the docks with some workers staring in confusion. "Shhhh!" Luffy said as Ace felt his fists heat up but sighed. "I can't keep coming to your rescue when you get in trouble like this!" he yelled to his younger brother while Zoro leaned back on a big crate. "I'm starving." "Same!!!" Luffy yelled as you sighed.

"I'll take you out to lunch. All of you." you told them as they smiled as you. "Really!? I don't know who you are lady but you're the best!!" Luffy yelled as he hugged you to him and pushed his head into your chest as he picked you up. Zoro and Ace both glaring at Luffy as your face broke out in a blush. "Hey!!" you yelled pushing the male off as he blinked at you innocently. You growled more before sighing. "I can't..." you mumbled walking back to the car. 

The men all getting in the car as you drove them back into town and down the main strip that they'd be most safe at. The Grand Line, full of Mutants and others alike. 

"What do you guys want?" you asked as Ace elbowed you while shaking his head. "My brother eats three times as much as I do. You're asking for a hole in your wallet." he mumbled as you shrugged. "THIS PLACE!" Luffy yelled as he left the car and ran inside. "It's a one time thing. And i'll try to control him." you said as you all walked into a buffet resturant. You may not have known Ace long but this was all too familiar. A foggy memory coming back as you stared at the fire weidling Mutant.

"Coming?" he asked as he walked on. 

He used fire just like the man that had saved you. That had seen you in your weakest moment. 

"You saved me.... I remember fire...I didn't think it was actually you. But it is you." you mumbled as he looked down at you with a serious look on his face. "I was wondering how long I was gonna have to make you chase me before you remembered. So what questions do you have?" he asked as he watched his brother already heading to the food with Zoro. 

"Only one, Why me?" you asked him, his gaze averting as he looked to the ground. "You'll know soon. I'm sorry. I tried to keep you from this life. That's initially why, but it seems the more I try. The deeper you become involved." he said as you looked into his burning ashen eyes. "Involved in what?" you asked as he scratched the back of his head, hat tipping forward as he took it off and placed it on your head. "I thought it was only one question? Don't worry about it too much. You're a good person, you may be a cop. But you're a good person, you've went after only criminals, not one mutant except me just to ask that question." he said as you looked up at him, still as slient as ever. "Right?" he said with that same smile on his freckled face.

"Why did you always run away from me?" you asked as he shrugged. "Ah, a third questions? I like being chased by you, that determine look on your face. Not to mention other aspects of running." he said as your face grew red while you glared at the male. "HEY! COME OVER HERE AND EAT BRO!! YOU TOO PRETTY LADY!" Luffy yelled as you smirked. "Your brother is pretty good at being cute." you said with a grin before walking over and sitting next to the straw hat. "Pretty sure i'm cuter though!" Ace remarked as he quickly sat across from you. The four of you quickly digging in as you smiled. 

"I haven't seen you smile so easily in a long time." Zoro said with a smile on his own face. A blush on your cheeks as you pouted. "I'm glad." he said honestly as he began to eat. Ace's eyes trailing to your lips in a pout as he looked away with a sigh. 

Ace was right, boy was he right. His brother ate a hole in your wallet, thank god it was a buffet. You sat there looking at the multiple plates he had eaten before blond male had twirled over to you. "For you Mademoiselle! A decadent dessert that will only bring more beauty and sweetness to you." he said as he placed the treat in front of you. It was only a ball before he held up a finger and poured hot chocolate syrup over it as it melted and inside was a beautiful sweet. "Whoa! so cool! Thank you!" you said to him with a bright smile as hearts came to his eyes. 

"Anything for you my sweet!!" he said as Luffy laughed. "Sanji is the same as always!" Luffy said with chuckle while Ace blew an ashen ember towards him and it wasn't long before the blond was on fire. You were grabbed by Ace as he ran off with you out of restaurant with Luffy and Zoro following right behind the two of you. You just dined and dashed! Your heart raced as you tried to escape away from Ace before the male finally set you down beside him once they were far enough away from the resturant. "[name], you're off today right?" Zoro asked as you nodded. "Don't worry! I won't get in trouble~ smoker practically loves me." you said as you got into your car. 

You drove the three men back to the apartment as the radio released an announcement. "We have two new criminals to add to the list, their names are Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. Their bounties are-..." the radio droned on as you turned it off. You chanced a glance to Zoro sitting beside you. "That's bullshit...You were doing good." you grumbled rubbing his thigh as he tensed. "I know..." he mumbled looking away from you as you retracted your hand. Once you parked your car, you reached in your pocket, cutting your finger on one of your blades with blood running down it, you sucked it with a whine. "You okay?" Luffy asked as you nodded, Zoro looking at you as well ass Ace. "I'm just a clumsy idiot is all" you grumbled. You looked at your once bloody cut to see it gone. Your eyes widening.

"Yeah..." you mumbled as you shook your head and walked on ahead with the three of them. 

"Mind if I stay with you?" Zoro asked as you chuckled. "Do you even have an apartment?" you asked as he shook his head. "Yes, you know you're always welcome with me Zoro. You don't even need to ask." you said as he smiled. "I owe you one." he said as you chuckled and nodded. Zoro had dated Tashigi but the two didn't get along at all when he stated she looked like his first crush that died. She did not like that one bit and Zoro wasn't the least bit upset since he said it felt weird with her. 

Zoro went inside your apartment as Luffy ran in after him not bothering to go to his own apartment as you looked to Ace. His eyes staring intensely into your own. He suddenly gripped your hand and inspected the finger that had the cut. "It's healed...." he mumbled, knowing he saw blood drip down it. You stared at him as he sighed. "Becareful okay?" he said ruffling your hair as he finally took his hat back. "Forgot your were wearing it huh?" he asked with a laugh before walking into your apartment. 

"C'mon Luffy, let her be. She's gotta rest."

"Awww, but I wanted to have a sleep over with her and Zoro. And you! You can come too Ace!" he said, a chuckle rumbling in his brother as you smile at the scene. "Becareful you two." you told them as you walked back into your apartment, Ace watching you go as Luffy stood up. "You like her don't you Ace?" he asked as Ace pushed his brother away. "Shut it, you." he growled walking back into his own apartment with his brother.

As you walked in you smiled at Zoro who was already snoring on the couch, You placed a blanket over him before walking back to your own bed and laying down. Getting yourself ready for another day.

-


	3. I'm Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/ What is summary~?   
> No Smut yet if that's what you're looking for! :D

"He didn't mean it honey, he's your father and he cares about you." Your mother spoke, her lips touching your forehead as a white light eveloped you both. She then stood up as your father bursted into the door. A look crossing his face as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Gun pointed straight at you. Your mother standing in the way as the gun resonated in the air. Your young cries echoing through the air as fire came to the building quickly. Your father injured as your mother laid there, still alive. You crawling towards her as she inched farther and farther away, fire englufing her. Your cries echoing in the large building as arms encircled you, his being almost like fire as ashen eyes looked into your own. 

"I'll make sure you live a peaceful life" 

-

You sat straight up as the words echoed in your mind. You might've only been a kid, but you had done so much research after that, seeming like a little girl not bothered that both her parents died. You had lived by the words a young man had once told you. 

One of them being a mutant, a very infamous mutant. You had wondered what Ace meant by all those words from yesterday and from long ago. You remembered another faint being, he was young, seemed troubled as well. Though he was very distant and set on something. You gripped your head as you remembered steel grey eyes staring into your own. And tattoos all over him. You rubbed your chest feeling a weird throb, almost like it had skipped a beat. You swung your feet off your bed and walked to your bathroom to do the usual morning ritual. You washed and got out with a towel wrapped around your body. Then opening the door to go get clothes and seeing Ace standing there suddenly, playing with a pair of your boxer shorts. His eyes drifting over your wet and volptuous form, his face got beat red fast. Your were naked and here he was toying with your boy shorts in search of real panties. "H-hey..." He mumbled nervously. 

"GET OUT!" you yelled and pushed him out of your room. The dark haired male standing there as Luffy walked over, Zoro raising a brow, Luffy waving his hand in front of his brothers face. "Ace? Ace?! ACE?!" he yelled getting louder each time as he pointed back to your bedroom. "She was...naked." he mumbled. 

"He seems more mortified than surprised." Luffy mumbled with a frown. Zoro letting out a laugh as he covered his mouth and the door finally opening as you walked out. "Why are you all here?" you asked them as Luffy smiled, Ace staring after you. Zoro trying so hard not to laugh as Ace regained his composure. "Because Luffy almost broke the door trying to get in. Claiming he had to hang out with us." Zoro said as Ace nodded with a shrug. You sighed with a shake of your head. 

Your head pounding suddenly as felt light headed and weird feeling in your fingers, you ignored it and poured some coffee. Your eyes staring ahead as you poured the cup. You felt tingly all over and almost lighter as well. 

"Hey! My brother lik-MMP!! OUCH! ACE!!!" Luffy yelled as his brother covered his mouth with a blazing hand. "Oops." he grumbled as you stared at the two. "That looks like it hurts..." you mumbled as Luffy smirked and waltzed over. "You should kiss it better [name]!" he said with a chuckle and a smile on his face. "Like hell you will!" Zoro and Ace both growled hitting Luffy once again. That devious little bastard! Luffy was pretty smooth sometimes. You knelt beside the rubber man and softly touched his wounds as they healed soon after you touching them. A light protruding from your hand as the wounds healed and other from yesterday healing quickly as well. What the hell?!

You eyes widening as Luffy blinked. "Why don't they hurt? Sis! You're magic!" he said with a thrust of both of his arms in the air. Your eyes wide in fear as you looked at your hands. "[Name]" Ace noticed the look in your eyes as you went to the door, trying to leave for work and going out to the stairs and down. "[name]!" he yelled as you ran out and across the road in a panic. Your mind a haze as you felt trapped in fire again. Like you couldn't breathe. His eyes widening at the sudden silence that rang in the air. 

Your eyes widening at the honking that echoed throughout your entire being. Ace paled as Luffy and Zoro saw the scene as they raced down the stairs. A loud crunch being heard as onlookers screamed in horror. All of them yelling your name as they watched your body slide across the concrete, twisted in inhumane ways. Bones potruding as well as blood and more scattered on the concrete. You were dead. You had to be. Ace dropped to the ground as Zoro clenched his fists in anger. 

They yelled your name as you laid on the ground. Panic in the drivers being as he got out of his truck and held his head. More people on the sidewalk calling the cops. Everything froze as you twitched though. Your arms moving as cracking and popping could be heard. Bones popping back into place. A white light coming from your wounds as they healed. Your body twisting back around as you stood up, cuts healing as you stood on your feet. People looking terrified as their knees shook. Ace crawling to his feet and ready to jump as they all began to panic and scramble. 

"MUTANT!!!" They yelled.

-

"You're hurt, don't worry. I'll take care of you."

-

The words echoed with a painful throb as you finally came to, you were standing up, your eyes going to Ace who looked mortified. Luffy a smile on his face as he ran over. "You're okay! And what's more amazing is you have amazing healing powers!" he said as tears ran down your face. You couldn't believe it, you were the one thing you had tried so hard to not to be. The one thing that haunted your dreams. You were monster and you had quite literally came back from the dead. A familiar white wisp around you as you felt tears continue to fall. "Ace." you cried as he ran over and threw you over his shoulder. You all ran as Zoro ran along with you. 

Ace ran with you over his shoulder, your cries in his ear as he heard the wail of police sirens. You clutched onto the freckled male as you cried. Luffy punched people left and right to protect you, Zoro using his swords. They were protecting you as they ran to a safehouse. They only made it because of you yelling and literally killing a squadron of police officers. "HEY! We need your help Nami!" Ace yelled as he ran into the gate, burning it as he ran towards the mansion, continuously yelling for the woman. "Nami!" Luffy yelled as they all barged into the mansion. The orange haired woman standing with another woman as they talked. "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes landing on you as she gasped. You were covered in dried blood as Ace set you down. He received a punch to his head as Nami yelled "What did you do!". She watched his face contort, his eyes landing on you with your shaking shoulders. 

"I'm sorry [name]...." he said as he pulled you into his hold, head resting on your shoulder. You still felt tears escape as he held you. "Your mother...She knew me...and Luffy. She asked us to look after you. She knew one day she would die." he said as he held onto you more tightly. "I tried...I tried to keep you and Luffy out of trouble, but I've only managed to bring you deeper. We have to help you protect yourself now. The Grand Line is the safest place for you right now." he said as he looked to Nami. She only nodded as she left with the other woman following after her. "We have plenty of people we know that live down that busy strip and city." he said finally letting go of you before standing up. "I need you to do something though. Watch yourself. Zoro look after her. I have some business to attend to." he said as he left the mansion with his hat shadowing his eyes. He left quietly while Luffy ran after him, Zoro scooting up to sit next to you. 

You were still in shock as you stared at your hands. You had been twisted in ways you shouldn't have been. Your intestines leaking from the inside out and everything. This was your mothers power, how had you inherited the same power as her?! You felt the entirety of a bad childhood resurfacing as your own powers healed your amnesia of the past. "I'm a monster...." You mumbled covering your face as you cried. The bitter memories more painful than you had ever remembered.


End file.
